


Workout

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Умом Рэй понимал, что Тренер прав, но всё равно обрёк себя и лучших своих людей на боль и страдания. Вернее, воркаут.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3
> 
> Множество намёков на возможный тройничок Тренер/Флетчер/Рэй.

Свою гордыню Рэй одновременно проклинал и благословлял: именно она заставила его принять вызов Тренера, хотя правота того была очевидна. За годы затишья, пока бизнес Микки Пирсона работал как швейцарские часы, его люди здорово расслабились и потеряли хватку. Даже Рэй, главной задачей которого и было делать так, чтобы механизм не сбоил, со своими опытом, паранойей и любовью к контролю, оказался не готов к заварушке с русскими. Что и говорить о самом Майкле, который уже начал подбирать усадьбу по удобству для будущих детишек и схеме рассадки роз.

Тренер, после истории об Аслане и последующей беготни Рэя за уличной шпаной, так и сказал:

— Без обид, Рэй, но твои парни размякли. Физически они, может, и ничего, но им не хватает выносливости. А ещё больше — тимбилдинга. Они даже простого воркаута не выдержат.

Умом Рэй понимал, что Тренер прав. А ещё именно он, как никто, знал толк в тимбилдинге — Карапузы были тому ярким примером. Не понятно только, педагогического таланта или провала. Впрочем, после истории с расстрелом машины Майкла они взялись за ум и пока никуда не вляпались так же эффектно. По крайней мере, Тренер ни о чём таком не рассказывал.

А Рэй настолько не любил признавать свои просчёты, что принял вызов и обрёк себя и своих лучших людей — Банни, Дэйва и Фрейзера — на боль и страдания. Себя на удвоенные страдания: Тренер, помимо въедливости и жесткости, с которой гонял их по площадке, обладал красивыми натренированными руками, рельефным, хотя и не худым, животом и накачанной грудью. В чёрной облегающей майке это бросалось в глаза особенно сильно. 

Так что Рэю оказалось крайне непросто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не сдохнуть. К счастью, приводил его в чувство обычно Эрни, которого Тренер пригласил вместе с Праймтаймом не то чтобы ткнуть Рэя носом в пример отличной физической формы, не то потому, что они снова что-то натворили и заслужили наказание.

— Мистер Смит, ещё немного, и вы наебнёте мне позвоночник, — на этот раз почти прошипел Эрни. — Сломаете, в смысле.

Рэй уменьшил силу, с которой давил ему на спину, и тут же за это поплатился — Эрни взял инициативу на себя, и теперь Рэю приходилось демонстрировать чудеса растяжки. По крайней мере, из этого положения он не мог пялиться на Тренера, который как раз растолковывал Фрейзеру, почему его подход к тренировкам в корне неверен.

— Полегче, — сдержанно попросил Рэй, мысленно проговаривая монолог, сплошь состоящий из брани. — Я всё-таки почти вдвое старше, поясница не железная.

— Да ладно, охуенно выглядите, — бодро сказал Эрни.

Неожиданный комплимент оказался тем обиднее, что одновременно с этим Эрни нагнул его ещё ниже, едва не сложив пополам. Ещё немного — и Рэй уткнулся бы носом в собственные колени. Впрочем, шанс надорвать себе спину определённо был выше. 

— Эй-эй, полегче, не надо мне тут акробатики! — внезапно вмешался Тренер, спасая тем самым Рэю жизнь. Снова. 

Эрни ослабил давление, и Рэй смог вдохнуть свободнее и приподнять голову. Конечно, зря: Тренер стоял совсем близко, скрестив свои невозможные руки на груди и обеспокоенно нахмурив брови. 

— Только не переусердствуй, Рэй. Конечно, у тебя отличная растяжка, но мы только начали.

В голове промелькнули кадры всех упражнений, что они уже сделали. Рэй осклабился, не в силах удержать лицо:

— Конечно. Не буду.

— Вот и ладненько, — улыбнулся Тренер, будто и не заметив напряжения Рэя. Хлопнул его по плечу, потрепал Эрни по макушке и унёсся к Дэйву: — Лопатки своди сильнее, что за фигня!

От короткого прикосновения Рэя бросило в жар, хотя, казалось, жарче стать уже не может. Спиной он ощущал сильное молодое тело Эрни, его острые позвонки, лопатки, двигающиеся в такт глубокому дыханию, и исходящее от него тепло. Но оно не вызывало никаких посторонних мыслей, в отличие от ладони Тренера, задержавшейся на его плече меньше секунды. Очень знакомый звоночек.

— Погнали, мистер Смит? — вернул его на землю голос Эрни.

— Зови меня Рэймонд, — сказал Рэй, справедливо рассудив, что звать «мистером» человека, которого в прямом смысле нагнул, как-то странно. Обречённо вздохнул: — Погнали.

Поначалу Рэй собирался арендовать целую площадку в спортивном центре — не в парке же им заниматься, как сперва предложил Тренер. Но в итоге на заднем дворе Банни обнаружилась неплохая зона с турниками, шведской стенкой, брусьями и отличным прорезиненным покрытием, так что выбор остановили на ней. Банни не сопротивлялся. По его собственному признанию, год назад он купил этот дом именно из-за спортивной площадки и большого двора, но использовал их преступно редко. Так что Банни был даже рад. Его девушка — тоже, поскольку лишь весело сказала им: «Развлекайтесь, мальчики», и укатила на шоппинг, проспонсированный Банни (а вернее, премией от босса).

Зато Рэй не радовался, потому что даже в тени жарило немилосердно (ему пришлось обмазать лицо и шею солнцезащитным кремом, заботливо предложенным Дэйвом), и, едва пройдя четверть программы, он устал.

А потом к дому подъехал знакомый рендж ровер, и из него вышел — кто бы мог подумать — сам Микки Пирсон. В ярко-зелёной футболке и с такой же повязкой на голове, солнцезащитных очках, белых шортах и кроссовках. Сомневаться в цели его визита не приходилось.

— Босс? Какими судьбами? — спросил Рэй, спрыгнув с турника.

— Решил посмотреть лично, как вы справляетесь, — широко улыбнулся Майкл. — Да и вообще, тимбилдинг, всё такое. 

Рэй мгновенно понял две вещи. Первая: про тимбилдинг босс нахватался от Тренера, а значит, они успели переговорить накануне. И вторая: сегодня муж надоел Розалинд так сильно, что она буквально выставила его из дома. Первый триместр давался бы ей легче, если бы не Майкл со своей гиперопекой.

Возможно, Микки Пирсон действительно любил своих подчинённых. Вероятнее, он слишком плохо представлял, в какой ад попал почти добровольно.

— Майкл, вы отстаёте, — вежливо, но непреклонно заявил Тренер. — Сначала — разминка. Я буду вашей парой. А очки лучше снять.

Майкл заметно удивился такому суровому обращению, но подчинился, тут же стащив солнечные очки. Рэй спрятал смешок в кулак. Видеть, как прямота и уверенность Тренера сметают на пути любые авторитеты и не щадят даже Микки Пирсона, оказалось забавно. 

— Так, а остальные что встали? Работаем, работаем! — захлопал в ладоши Тренер. 

Рэй уже собрался было вернуться к подтягиваниям — у него открылось второе дыхание, как вдруг из машины Майкла вышел ещё и Флетчер.

Грёбанный, мать его, Флетчер.

***

Определённо, этот день заслуживал звания самого приятного его выходного за последние пару месяцев. Лучше, чем наблюдать за тем, как кто-то работает, было только фотографировать свору горячих мужиков, пока они тренируются в поте лица. О, на это Флетчер был готов смотреть вечно.

Нет, конечно, Тренер попытался вовлечь в воркаут и Флетчера:

— Какой размер ноги? Можем подобрать и шмотки, и кроссовки, нечего прохлаждаться.

— Не нужно, дорогой, я здесь не за этим, — улыбнулся Флетчер, потрясая камерой. — Сугубо рабочие вопросы.

На самом деле Флетчер просто не вовремя написал Микки, чтобы уточнить детали порученного им задания. И вот он уже поспешно собирает минимум техники для натурной съёмки, а после — садится в машину самого Пирсона, выглядящего как стареющий, но всё ещё горячий фитнес-тренер. А потом Флетчер попал в рай.

Полюбоваться было на что. Хотя бы и на Банни, на чьей тёмной коже белая майка смотрелась прямо-таки вызывающе. Флетчер с удовольствием начал съёмку именно с него, ловя объективом размашистые движения во время отжиманий на брусьях. Флетчер смотрел, как ходят его лопатки и обрисовывается рельеф мышц — и жал на кнопку, периодически меняя ракурс. В конце концов он обошёл Банни спереди, поймал в кадр белозубую улыбку и удовлетворился. Для отчётности щёлкнул Дэйва и Фрейзера, которые интересовали его куда меньше, и пацанов Тренера. 

Один из них как раз крутился возле Рэя. Подходить к тому Флетчер сразу не стал — пусть помучается, не имея возможности спросить, какого хрена Флетчер здесь забыл. К тому же наблюдать за Рэем со стороны всегда было интересно, а уж сейчас…

Рэймонд Смит, сменивший свою кэжуал-броню на простую белую футболку и чёрные спортивные штаны, а стильные очки — на линзы, казался другим человеком. Другим, но абсолютно тем же. Отличную физическую форму Рэймонда было сложно не заметить и под всеми слоями изысканной одежды, а уж под тонким белым хлопком — попросту невозможно.

Красота Рэя бросалась в глаза так же, как и его интерес к Тренеру. Увы, это было очевидно: стоило Флетчеру лишь увлечься съёмкой Эрни, а после вернуться взглядом к Рэю. Который смотрел на Тренера так, словно хотел разложить его прямо на нагретом солнцем покрытии, пахнущем резиной. 

И, вообще-то, Флетчер его понимал. 

Тренер был не сказать чтобы идеальным мужчиной: возраст и беспорядочный образ жизни оставили ему небольшой лишний вес, хмурые морщинки на лбу и седину на висках. И всё это ему шло, как только мог идти зверю его природный окрас. Так же, как выразительные подвижные брови, цепкий взгляд и красивые руки с рельефными бицепсами, тонкими кистями и длинными, идеально вылепленными пальцами. В этом они с Рэем, несомненно, были похожи, а Флетчер всегда питал некую слабость к мужчинам с красивыми руками.

Серия фото с Тренером получилась настолько горячей, что Флетчеру пришлось постараться, чтобы Микки ему не уступал. Пока тот делал растяжку и кардио под чутким руководством Тренера, Флетчер усердно ловил в кадр его профиль, белозубую улыбку и кудри, выбившиеся из-под весёленькой повязки в индийский огурец, тонкую полоску загорелого живота, контрастирующую с ярко-зелёной футболкой, напряжённые рельефные голени. Флетчер особенно постарался угодить фотографиями начальству — и Розалинд в том числе.

В конце концов покончив с прямыми обязанностями, он подобрался к Рэю. Того как раз оставили в одиночестве Карапузы, принявшись наперебой давать советы Банни и Фрейзеру. А Рэй в очередной раз залип на Тренера так откровенно, что забыл о золотом правиле, известном даже Флетчеру: стоять на месте между подходами нельзя. О слежке за Флетчером он тоже забыл. 

— Просто потрахайтесь наконец, — ласково сказал Флетчер, подойдя к нему из-за спины. 

Рэй резко обернулся, фокусируя всё своё внимание на Флетчере. Так было лучше: ревность временно опустила голову и притихла под холодным взглядом голубых глаз. 

— Я не спрашивал твоего совета. 

— Но ты его уже услышал, — улыбнулся Флетчер. Не удержался и сфотографировал недовольное лицо Рэя. Глядя в видоискатель, сказал: — Могу удвоить: предлагаю пригласить и меня. 

Рэй поморщился, но на мгновение его взгляд стал оценивающим. Его Флетчер тоже заснял, с трудом удерживаясь от смеха. Конечно, он ни на что особо не рассчитывал, но ему всегда нравилось дразнить Рэя, потому что тот был голубее летнего неба и вёлся. И неизменно в его взгляде проскальзывал щекочущий нутро интерес.

— Напомни, как ты здесь оказался? 

— Волей счастливого случая и твоего босса, — хмыкнул Флетчер, переводя фотокамеру на Микки Пирсона, уже переместившегося к турникам. Теперь Карапузы втирали что-то и ему, пока Тренер лапал — а вернее, поправлял стойку, — Фрейзера. — То есть, нашего босса.

— К сожалению, — фыркнул Рэй. — Как продвигается дело с Генри?

Дело с Генри пока стояло на месте, потому что этот скользкий мудак внезапно изменил своим привычкам и не пришёл вчера в любимый клуб, где его весь вечер прождал Флетчер. Но рассказывать о досадных неудачах совсем не хотелось, так что Флетчер оторвался от камеры и возмущённо воскликнул: 

— Брось, сегодня же выходной, расслабься хоть на минуту! 

Рэй посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого. Весь его растрёпанный вид буквально кричал, как сильно он устал от всего происходящего.

— По-твоему здесь кто-то расслабляется? — понизил голос Рэй, будто бы открывая Флетчеру тайну. Или, вероятнее, опасаясь, что Тренер его услышит. Ещё тише он заявил: — Да это ёбаный ад.

От неожиданного признания Флетчер прыснул в кулак, не в силах удержать лицо. Теперь у них с Рэем была общая тайна — хотя и не тайна вовсе. Бодро держались, пожалуй, только Карапузы, остальные давно уже работали на последнем издыхании. Даже с лица Микки, которому Тренер по собственному признанию давал минимум упражнений, исчез даже намёк на улыбку.

— Когда-нибудь это закончится, любовь моя, — сочувствующе протянул Флетчер. Не смог удержаться от издёвки: — А вообще, вот я расслабляюсь.

— Потому и бесишь, — поморщился Рэй. Бросил отчаянный взгляд на турник: кажется, его ждали ещё два подхода. — Зачем ты нас снимаешь вообще?

Флетчер пожал плечами, сам не зная, зачем эти фотографии Микки. Может, чтобы порадовать жену или отчитаться ей о проведённом с пользой дне? Про эстетическое удовольствие, которое он получал от процесса, Флетчер тоже решил промолчать.

— Рэймонд, турник занят или нам можно? — спросил внезапно подваливший Эрни.

«Рэймонд» в его устах звучало так, словно он сам боялся произносить это имя. Судя по сложному лицу Праймтайма, он тоже опасался за здоровье друга — но совершенно напрасно.

— Занят, — тяжело вздохнул Рэй. Напоследок окинул Флетчера взглядом и внезапно оживился: — Праймтайм, ты же техникой увлекаешься, съёмкой, да? Вот тебе дядя Флетчер, может, научит чему-нибудь интересному.

— О-о-о, крутя-я-як!!! — завопили пацаны в один голос.

Флетчеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как мысленно проклясть Рэя и заняться младшим поколением.

Избавиться от Праймтайма, оказавшегося весьма продвинутым и подкованным в технике пацаном, оказалось непросто. Поначалу Флетчеру и не хотелось, так сильно он увлёкся обсуждением студийных лайтбоксов и рассказом пацана о предстоящих съёмках очередного клипа Карапузов. В последние годы Флетчер безнадёжно закостенел, окончательно уйдя в репортажную съёмку и работу, не требующую творческого подхода к фотографии и видеозаписи. Запал Праймтайма напомнил ему юность, когда возможности были куда меньше, чем у современной молодёжи, но Флетчера так и тянуло к кино. Он даже закончил операторские курсы в NTFS, так что с удовольствием подсказал Праймтайму пару фишек прежде, чем увидел кое-что интересное.

Впервые за всё то время, что Флетчер гулял с камерой, Рэй и Тренер находились на расстоянии меньше трёх метров друг от друга. Такое он не мог пропустить.

— Круто, да? — сказал Флетчер, указывая на Эрни, исполняющего на турнике невесть что. 

— Обычная походка бога, — отмахнулся тот.

— А ты умеешь? Я бы пофоткал.

Праймтайм ожидаемо направился отвоёвывать место под солнцем — вернее, на турнике, а Флетчер навёл камеру на Рэя и Тренера. 

О, посмотреть было на что. Искрило между ними так, что на мгновение Флетчер заволновался, не накроется ли его камера, и сам рассмеялся над этим глупым опасением. Оба улыбались, Тренер поправлял свои очки так часто, словно пытался просто занять руки и не потянуться к Рэю. Взаимность их притяжения была очевидна даже слепому. Флетчер усмехнулся, не зная, зачем ему фотографии этих светящихся лиц — не Микки же как компромат показывать? Будто бы тому есть дело.

Ему и самому было в общем-то всё равно: тупят оба по-страшному, ну и что? Флетчер не фея-крёстная и не сваха, но… Попробовать было интересно.

Может, и мне что-то обломится, в шутку подумал Флетчер.

***

Рэй подошёл, когда комплекс упражнений почти закончился.

— Ну, и что скажешь?

Тренер вздрогнул, ощущая, как становятся дыбом волоски от одного его голоса, — низкого, неровного из-за сбившегося дыхания. Весь день он только тем и занимался, что обходил Рэя по широкой дуге и старался на него не смотреть: слишком сложно было отводить взгляд и держаться на расстоянии.

— Скажу, что ты чертовски незаметно подкрадываешься, — хмыкнул Тренер и обернулся. — Или ты не об этом?

Рэй закатил глаза, показывая своё нежелание отвечать на идиотские вопросы. 

— Если тебя интересует, как я оцениваю сегодняшнюю тренировку — семь из десяти. Всё чуть лучше, чем я предполагал, но недостаточно.

— Вот как.

Рэй вскинул брови, глаза его загорелись: Тренер уже видел эти азарт и упрямство. Так они здесь и оказались, в этом безумном и почти бесполезном, но классном дне. На заднем дворе дома Банни, в дикой компании подчинённых Рэя, его босса, Эрни и Праймтайма и, что особенно внезапно, Флетчера.

— К тебе никаких претензий, Рэй, ты в отличной форме, — поспешил заверить его Тренер.

Подумал: «Даже в слишком хорошей для человека, который вообще-то и не должен быть телохранителем, поскольку у него есть свои». Отмахнулся от беспокойной, несвоевременной мысли.

— Банни тоже молодец, но ему нужно уменьшить количество силовых упражнений и заняться выносливостью. Интервальные тренировки, бег… Ну, я уже дал ему рекомендации. У Фрейзера та же история, а у Дэйва со спиной проблемы — ты знал? Вышлю ему номер толкового мануальщика.

Неожиданно Рэй улыбнулся, и Тренер решил ничего не говорить о Майкле, который, несомненно, уступал им всем по физической подготовке, но всё равно был неплох. 

— Между прочим, ты ещё что-то о тимбилдинге говорил, — протянул Рэй. Глаза его тоже смеялись.

Тренер вздохнул, перебарывая приступ щекотки где-то под рёбрами. Широко улыбнулся:

— А за тимбилдинг отвечает Майкл. Он привёз барбекю.

Лицо Рэя удивлённо вытянулось. Тренер взглянул на часы:

— И через двадцать минут должны привезти какое-то понтовое мясо от его личного поставщика. Так что пора закругляться.

Изумление в глазах Рэя так явно мешалось с облегчением, что Тренер расхохотался.

После объявления об окончании тренировки и дальнейших планах, дело пошло быстрее: оживились даже самые уставшие, так что Тренера посетила шальная мысль, что он маловато их нагрузил. Впрочем, для первого раза было достаточно.

Пока Рэй первым принимал душ в гостевой ванной, Банни успел установить два барбекю, Майкл — принять доставку, а Эрни и Праймтайм — облиться водой из шланга. Под раздачу попал Дэйв, пообещавший открутить им уши, а потом и Флетчер, чудом успевший прикрыть фотоаппарат, но не себя самого.

Тренер, быстро уставший от мельтешения, решил во всём этом не участвовать: уселся в одно из кресел поодаль. Свободных рук и так оказалось слишком много, а спешить было некуда. К тому же, кресла стояли в тени, и не существовало в этот момент места лучше — разве что в душе, рядом с Рэем. Помечтать-то можно?.. 

— Твои пацаны только что чуть не угрохали техники на пять тысяч фунтов, — пожаловался Флетчер, едва успев подойти. 

Тренер смерил его внимательным взглядом: весь правый бок Флетчера промок, голубая рубашка с закатанными рукавами влажно липла к телу, как и светлые джинсы. Впрочем, на две трети Флетчер оставался сухим, и, несмотря на жалобу, во взгляде за оранжевыми стёклами очков не было ни малейшего раздражения — казалось, именно он наслаждаетсяся происходящим больше всех.

— Хорошая новость в том, что у них это не вышло, — хмыкнул Тренер.

От протянутой бутылки пива, запотевшей и уже открытой, Тренер не отказался, признательно кивнув. Флетчер не иначе как принял это за приглашение остаться и уселся на соседнее кресло.

— Исключительно благодаря моей привычке спасать первой камеру, — заверил он Тренера, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

— Учитывая твой род деятельности, странно, что с такой привычкой ты до сих пор жив, — не удержался от шпильки Тренер. 

— Не волнуйся, дорогой. Как видишь, пока моя стратегия срабатывала, — подмигнул Флетчер и приложился к горлышку бутылки.

Несмотря на то, что Флетчер отказался тренироваться, он всё равно выглядел уставшим: должно быть потому, что два часа без перерыва таскал массивную камеру и сумку с объективами. Да ещё и устроил Праймтайму целую лекцию — а Тренер не понаслышке знал, как сильно выматывают увлечённые расспросы пацанов. Это было весьма милым жестом со стороны Флетчера.

Стекло бутылки приятно холодило пальцы, и Тренер невольно прижался к ней щекой, провёл к шее, наслаждаясь разницей температур. Хотелось в душ, но по сравнению с остальными Тренер почти не вспотел, ограничившись командованием и минимумом помощи в упражнениях — на то он и тренер — так что он решил не удлинять очередь. А просить Эрни окатить его водой из шланга было ниже его достоинства.

Поймав пристальный взгляд Флетчера, Тренер вскинул брови и отпил из бутылки. Пиво оказалось вполне неплохим — чего и стоило ожидать от заказа Майкла Пирсона.

— Понятия не имею, нахрена ты снимал, но получилось хоть? — поинтересовался он, не желая сидеть в напряжённой тишине.

— Думаю, есть несколько хороших кадров.

— Можно? — спросил Тренер, уже потянувшись к камере Флетчера.

— Будь с ней нежнее, дорогой, — улыбнулся тот и покорно снял её с шеи, щёлкнул включением. Такая расслабленная и мягкая улыбка Флетчеру удивительно шла.

Тренер аккуратно принял из его рук фотоаппарат, ничуть не сомневаясь, что вместе с объективом тот стоит именно ту космическую сумму, которую ранее назвал Флетчер. Благодаря пацанам в фототехнике он совсем немного, но разбирался, так что отыскать кнопку для просмотра ему не составило труда. На экране появился Праймтам на турнике: строгий перпендикуляр тела относительно стойки, уверенный шаг — походка бога и выпендрёж всегда удавались ему ничуть не хуже, чем Эрни. Вот уж кого нужно было гонять больше, у обоих осталось слишком много нерастраченной энергии.

Тренер прощёлкал серию фотографий пацанов и завис, глядя на их общее фото с Рэем. Чёртов Флетчер успел заснять и их короткий разговор, да так, что у Тренера потяжелело в груди: они оба смеялись, и он пялился на Рэя столь откровенно, что становилось стыдно. Не пацан ведь уже — а вот. Приплыли.

Он решительно пролистал фотографии дальше, наконец найдя кое-что поинтереснее и менее смущающее. По слегка изменившемуся стилю Тренер понял, что перед ним работы руки Праймтайма — он видел, как Флетчер позволил тому поснимать самостоятельно минут пять. Праймтайм фотографировал, конечно же, Эрни, явно примеряясь к задумке их следующего клипа. Эрни был пафосен, поджар и возмутительно расхлябанно группировался в сальто назад — нужно будет сделать ему за это втык.

К удивлению Тренера, фотографии Флетчера оказались не только профессиональными, но и чертовски полезными. Он рассматривал случайные и не очень кадры и подмечал в статике то, чего не успевал заметить в движении: Банни на брусьях слишком широко разводил локти, а Дэйв лишь усугублял проблему со спиной, пытаясь поберечь поясницу. У Фрейзера был зажат корпус, тогда как Рэю стоило поправить хват — но Тренер, конечно, этого не сделал, поскольку избегал его целый день.

Серия фотографий Рэя вообще получилась любопытной: Тренер готов был поклясться, что её выкупит любой журнал как образец сексуальности и эстетики. Крупные планы напряжённых рук, полоски голой кожи между резинкой штанов и футболкой, виднеющихся кубиков пресса. О, Флетчер определённо постарался, также запечатлев подтянутую задницу Рэя с трёх разных ракурсов. 

Тренер заинтересованно поднял голову и молча, не без осуждения уставился на Флетчера. Тот, заглянув в экран камеры, елейно предложил:

— Скинь мне свой имейл, вышлю в хорошем качестве. 

Конечно, Флетчер всё про Тренера понял: те фотографии их с Рэем разговора были не менее красноречивыми, чем эта серия, посвящённая охуенной заднице Рэймонда Смита. 

— Очень щедро с твоей стороны. По-твоему, Рэй не будет против вот этого? 

Флетчер хмыкнул:

— Брось, Рэймонд всё прекрасно о себе знает. И обо мне. О тебе, думаю, тоже — хотя вы только и делаете, что топчетесь на месте и пускаете слюни друг на друга.

Разговор взял совсем уж неожиданный курс. В руке Тренер сжимал наполовину опустевшую бутылку пива, за принесённым раскладным столиком Фрейзер методично нарезал овощи, а Микки Пирсон, наркобарон и гроза всего Лондона, рассказывал Карапузам какую-то байку. Из дома наконец-то вышел Рэй в свежей серой футболке, с полотенцем на плечах и мокрыми волосами, и направился к боссу. Пахло нагретой солнцем пылью, влагой после полива и жимолостью, оплетавшей изгородь. Всё это в совокупности напоминало Тренеру какой-то особенно ебанутый сон.

— Представляешь, однажды Рэй спросил, верхний или нижний, предлагая стейки, — продолжил Флетчер, лишь повышая градус абсурда. — Но я готов поклясться, что спрашивал он не о них.

Тренер хмыкнул. Бросил долгий взгляд на Флетчера, и в конце концов решился спросить:

— И что ты выбрал?

На губах Флетчера заиграла улыбка. Казалось, для него это всё просто игра для убийства времени, но голос, упавший на пару тонов, выдал его с потрохами:

— Нижний.

Тренеру не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть в ответ. Во рту пересохло. Он перевёл взгляд на Рэя, зачем-то оттаскивающего барбекю от живой изгороди. Футболка его задралась, обнажая поясницу, по шее поползли красные пятна. Мокрые после душа волосы, недавно приглаженные, уже растрепались. Такой Рэймонд Смит, словно уже хорошенько оттраханный (хотя, скорее, заёбанный), казался каким-то форменным издевательством. 

А ещё рядом сидел Флетчер, который, казалось, всё упрощал: подойди, возьми, засоси. И намекал так явно, что мысли невольно утекали в какое-то новое, пока ещё неизведанное русло.

— Интересный ты человек, Флетчер, — заметил Тренер, сам не зная, что же хочет сказать.

— Ты тоже ничего, — хмыкнул Флетчер и отобрал у него камеру. — Смотри, кажется, о нас вспомнили и сейчас займут работой.

Им и правда уже махал рукой Банни, а Рэй, стоящий рядом, заинтересованно поглядывал, должно быть, поражаясь их дуэту. Тренер со вздохом встал с кресла, ощущая, как тело тянет назад, на удобное насиженное местечко.

— А имейл я тебе скину, — бросил напоследок Тренер. Не удержался и подмигнул заметно удивившемуся Флетчеру.

Тренер вообще любил удивлять.

***

Солнце близилось к закату, когда они наконец-то закончили с тимбилдингом, то есть едой и пивом, прибрали за собой и уложили грили в багажник Майкла. Дэйв оставался смотреть с Банни футбольный матч, а за руль к боссу был определён непьющий Фрейзер. Флетчера посадили на заднее сидение к ним же, поскольку ему было по пути, хотя он и напрашивался в машину к Рэю.

— Место занято, — не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Тренер. — Подкинешь меня домой, да? 

Рэй деланно спокойно пожал плечами, пока внутри скручивался тугой узел предвкушения. В компании Тренера не было никакого смысла, его бы подвезли и Карапузы на его собственном ягуаре, да только Тренер решил иначе.

Флетчер высунулся из машины Майкла и недвусмысленно подвигал бровями, намекая, что тоже просёк план Тренера. Рэй усмехнулся. Праймтайм радостно запрыгнул на водительское сидение ягуара, получив ключи, и укатил вместе с Эрни, предварительно принеся сомнительную клятву ехать осторожно и без придури.

Фрейзер тоже завёл двигатель и неспешно тронулся, увозя и паскудно ухмыляющегося Флетчера, и Майкла, который уже уткнулся в телефон, наверняка списываясь с Розалинд. Они попрощались с Дэйвом и Банни, сели в нагретую за день машину — Рэй немедленно включил кондиционер.

Тренер молчал, пока они не выехали на шоссе.

— Это был чертовски странный день.

Рэй согласно угукнул, мельком взглянув на его расслабленное, тронутое усталостью лицо. Поддел:

— Ты сам всё это устроил. Первую половину дня я думал, что или сдохну прямо на площадке, или придушу тебя за все эти упражнения.

— Ценю твою честность, — хмыкнул Тренер. Неожиданно попросил: — Остановишь где-нибудь на обочине?

Спрашивать, зачем, Рэй не стал — как и следовать правилам. Остановка была запрещена, но Рэй съехал с трассы как только нашёл подходящее место, и врубил аварийку. Немедленно отстегнул ремень безопасности и потянулся к Тренеру раньше, чем тот успел сладить со своим.

Поцелуй получился голодным и злым — слишком долго они оба терпели. Весь день Рэй только и думал, как прижмётся к этим горячим и сухим губам своими, огладит ладонями напряжённые бицепсы, вцепится зубами в сосок, просвечивающий сквозь тонкую ткань. С последним вышло неважно: в бок Рэю больно упиралась ручка передач, так что с акробатикой пришлось повременить. Тренер отплатил ему тем, что наконец-то отстегнулся и подался навстречу, углубляя поцелуй и сжимая его колено.

— Весь день хотел это сделать, — признался Рэй, проводя ладонью по его груди, замирая напротив бешено колотящегося сердца. 

— Я знаю. Я тоже, — односложно сказал Тренер. Притёрся щекой к щеке, наконец-то вспомнил, как говорить: — И слепой бы заметил, как ты на меня пялишься.

— Взаимно, — хмыкнул Рэй, продолжая вслушиваться в частый сердечный ритм. — Флетчер развлекался этим весь день. Посоветовал нам потрахаться.

Тренер с нажимом провёл ладонью от колена к бедру, крепко стиснул его и отпустил, мягко покружил пальцами рядом с пахом. Рэй невольно подался вслед за прикосновением, тяжело выдохнув. Тренер рассмеялся ему на ухо, так, что у Рэя на загривке дыбом стали волосы. 

— Мне тоже, вроде того, — сквозь смех сказал он. — Отличный совет.

— Но запоздалый, — заметил Рэй, отстраняясь. 

В тёмных глазах напротив плясали шальные искры. Не повестись на них было невозможно, что Рэй и сделал ещё в феврале. Стояла бесснежная, влажная зима, какая бывает только в Лондоне, и они встретились будто случайно — а будто и нет. Тогда Тренер прямо средь бела дня подлил ему в кофе виски, заставил отложить все дела и увёз на побережье — потому что, по его словам, Рэю нужно было отдохнуть. То есть замёрзнуть на пронизывающем морском ветру так, чтобы потом час отогреваться в машине — сначала прихлёбывая виски из чужой фляжки, а после и поцелуями. 

— Совет пригласить его третьим тоже отличный? — невинно поинтересовался Рэй, стаскивая с Тренера очки и укладывая их на переднюю панель.

— По крайней мере, — сказал Тренер, щурясь и моргая, безуспешно пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Рэя, — он не запоздалый.

Рэй усмехнулся, продолжая всматриваться в его смеющиеся глаза. 

Хорошо, что с ебанутыми идеями Тренера Рэй успел свыкнуться так же, как и с неизменным присутствием Флетчера в своей жизни.


End file.
